Initiation
by ebinao
Summary: When Yuuki decides to help Zero identify a mob leader, she gets shaken out of her stagnant life.


Initiation

By ebinao

Zero massaged his ear, irritated at the blaring music that blasted from all directions. Sometimes he found it hard to see as everywhere was mostly lit a dull red. Vampires sat in circular booths lit with faint neon lights and occupied the dance floor._ The Haze Night Club is chaotic_ was his annoyed observation. Out of the blue, he remembered almost longingly his comparably peaceful days as a guardian years back in Cross Academy.

It was also currently the most suspicious and notorious location where syndicates in the Association wanted list were rumored to do their dealings and covert meetings.

He'd been keeping an eye on this place for around a week and being the head of the operation, he'd contacted the owner to authorize himself over their records. He had familiarized himself with his subordinates and had asked them to do the same among themselves and with him.

They all knew who he was, though. He'd been ranked at the top of the list of candidates to become next president, recommended by his teacher Yagari, brought up by the President Kaien Cross, and he had a record that set him apart from the others.

He'd remained on duty in the club partly because it was in the same area that he was commissioned by Yori's father to guard her while she worked in another country on some temporary business. But he'd have to move on to other places in their list if nothing too serious happened here.

The night club was situated under an abandoned building, its outside walls crumbling and grass growing along the cracks on the concrete. There were a few other unused buildings beside it, looking just as desolate.

On closer inspection though, one would notice the building's unblemished foundations and the layers of thick concrete right below it. There was a narrow, hidden stairwell on a corner of the untended garden that seemed to lead a mile underground. It turns out that the underground section occupied space that stretched as far as the four adjacent buildings above.

The club was filled with vampires; the only humans going in were vampire hunters, none of whom were novices. The hunters were in disguise, with several guarding the entrance and even more patrolling underground.

Zero had told Kaito he was doubtful of this club, that they may be wasting their time here. Tonight though, Kaito arrived with news from the Chairman that Higuchi, a drug lord in their list, was going to have a meeting there.

"Our strategy should be good enough," Kaito said, looking around. "Only thing that remains is for the bastard to get caught." Kaito sure was having fun, having arrived wearing suspenders and a fedora over his black outfit. He himself had just worn a black blouse and slacks.

"I can't wait," Zero deadpanned. "He should be clueless enough to stand right next to a hunter if we hid ourselves well."

He went off and made his usual rounds one more time. He pulled on his collar; it was getting hot with so many bodies together in one place. No one else seemed to notice, though. He unfastened a button.

After some time he met Kaito again, who furtively took him aside. "There's some talk going on about a vampire disappearing into a private room with a human."

At once Zero's expression turned acid. "Keep an eye out for our target," he said, before he started wading into the crowds of people, expecting the worst. The strobe lights blurred vampires' intoxicated faces as he passed. He got to the reception, showed his authorization, and got the keys to the private rooms.

He handed half the private room keys to Kaito and set to work. He sifted past the tables, raised platforms and glass cases that held vampire pole dancers, looking straight ahead towards his destination.

After checking his second room one of the more wily occupants, who was all tangled up with another, shouted after him.

"What, you just started? That chick's probably completely drained by now!"

Annoyed, he unfastened his gun hidden in his vest and marched to one of two of the VIP rooms. There were two guards, one a hunter and the other was one of those vampires who have joined the association and have gained a high rank.

They both nodded to him and with his signal opened the huge cushioned and buttoned door, and raising his gun, he pointed it right at a familiar face.

Zero's arm went limp in shock before he held it steady again. He had to make sure she wasn't just a look-alike. He hadn't seen this girl for a couple years, now.

"What are you doing here?" he asked the girl with dark bobbed hair incredulously. There were shot glasses strewn around the table, an untouched bed and a TV on full volume. Even through the soundproof walls Zero could hear the faint sound of club music beating against the walls.

"Yori is going to be fine," Yuuki said, clutching her companion's hand. Her other was holding a glass of clear liquid. Yori was vapid, her other hand firmly cupping the one that was holding hers.

"Get out of here now," he finally said. "I should have known better than to think you would never bring Yori into a place like this." There was something different about her, though he couldn't quite place it.

She was walking towards him as he held his gun steadily pointed toward her, when she put her arms around him, her fangs suddenly on his neck.

Taken aback, his back collided with the door as she pushed herself to him. She smelled of alcohol and soap and metal. The bite stung, since she did it without preamble. Despite everything, though, he waited for her to finish.

Wiping her mouth, she pushed herself away from him, swaying a little on her feet. "I have information," Yuuki said, seeming unfettered, "on that drug lord on your wanted list."

He held her arms, as if to hold her steady. He couldn't believe what he just heard. "Let's get us out of here first. Follow me," He turned and opened the bulky door, letting in a blast of sound outside. One of the guards was gone. The vampire guard turned to him.

"We were called. That drug lord was identified around here."

He glanced back at Yuuki, saying as a matter of fact, "We might not need your information after all."

She barely looked up as she gathered her things and swung her bag onto her shoulder. "We'll see."

He was about to take off to scan the whole place, when in a second of intuition, he turned to the room right beside them. There were only two VIP rooms, the rest of which were all ordinary private rooms. Zero remembered the unassuming name put on the guest list. Meanwhile Yuuki put up her hood and stayed close to the wall with Yori, both of them trying to look as inconspicuous as possible.

"You can't come in here. I'm afraid the occupant has requested complete privacy in this room," one of the burly hunters guarding the door told Zero as he neared the door. Both of them blocked the entrance protectively. At once when he saw their faces he determined that they weren't one of his own or of the club's.

"Show me your ID."

One of them reached down to his front pocket and Zero lunged at him, using his body to hit him square in the stomach, knocking him out in one blow. He knocked the gun out of the other who was trying to aim before doing quick work of him.

The remaining hunter from the room beside ran to take care of the two guards. He made a quick glance at Yuuki, whose hand was firmly holding Yori's as they stepped over the bodies.

He flashed his card key on the slot and kicked the door open, both hands secure around Bloody Rose and _bingo,_ he quickly recognized the stubble around the gangster's face that could have been mistaken for a lawyer's.

Two huge briefcases were on the table along with another pair - Higuchi was clearly making a deal with the other businessman whose suit strained against his stomach.

He ducked as two uniformed men fired gunshots at him. He shot them both on the leg and in an instant he was on their sides, kicking their guns away.

He turned quickly to find Yuuki taking one of the huge man's arms and shoving him, sending him spinning, his feet stepping in a clumsy pirouette before falling on his own weight. Higuchi was hurrying past them, trying to carry all of the suitcases. "Those might fall," Yuuki said playfully when she shoved the suitcases against him so that he toppled on the floor below them.

Zero watched the scene in awe before him. He hadn't expected that – it's been a long time since he saw her. Yuuki had changed through the years, especially when she got back her memories and found out who she really was. She was clumsy at first, but the way she was now… Zero could see none other than Kuran Yuuki right in front of him.

She was panting, staring down at her handiwork, a bead of sweat dripping from her brow. It was the first time she had been energized in this way for a long time. At that moment a crowd of people have already gathered around the doorway and some vampire hunters were coming in with Yori; she must have called them.

Catching Yuuki's eye, Zero made for the door with Yori close behind. Running as fast as they could, they waded through the crowds, through the dark hallway, up the stairs, and out into the cold night.

* * *

_Bright lights from chandeliers surrounded her. She had become fond of the tune she was hearing–recognized it immediately once the pianist played it. She looked around in this sea of gold and silver and black, on women and men dressed so extravagantly, vampire waiters attending to the guests carrying large trays filled with goblets of thick, dark liquid._

_It was a gold-themed banquet, another one she had agreed to attend to disrupt her daily routine, the birthday of the nubile daughter of a rich businessman._

_Being a pureblood she was sure to be celebrated to some extent, but it had been years since she was first introduced to the vampire community. She'd learned how to deal with them, and couldn't help but think what a mask being a vampire really was. Sometimes she thought the class difference did the same to her as a pureblood as it would to a defenseless human._

_Pure blood was a thing of desire among vampires, and there were only several of them left. It was almost like being a human, maybe even worse because humans had their sheer number and hunters to protect them. _

_She'd become lax and even a bit dull from being wary of vampires and her status. For all its lavish beauty, she could only really look at this gathering of vampires with gray eyes._

_When they were together, she and Kaname always kept to themselves, doing small talk with guests, but they usually disappeared when it got late in the evening. As a result she hadn't gone very popular the way other purebloods might have gone, but that was the way she liked it._

_Tonight she was accompanied by Isaya and as purebloods seemed to be in the habit of doing they arrived late, far past the introductory remarks of the party. One of the nobles named "Soji-san" introduced himself to her and had bowed down low in front of her, to her consternation. He was still in animated conversation with Isaya as they stepped outside and refreshed themselves in the cool breeze. The sound of running water can be heard from a marble fountain nearby._

_"Humans are such frail creatures. They need guardians to protect them," Isaya was saying on the topic of humans in a foreign country disappearing._

"_You are quick to think that this is another vampire problem. But it is indeed almost malicious to imagine a human who is friends with a vampire," Soji replied._

_"Though it wouldn't be the same for you, milady," Isaya looked at her with understanding. She remembered telling him a bit about herself before, and about her friendship with Yori._

_Soji looked confused. "I suppose such things could still exist, though very rare. It must be very difficult. That issue overseas just proves it."_

_Isaya swirled the artificial blood from tablets on his goblet. "I've been with him," he said dispassionately. "Just a couple times."_

_Soji looked at him, incredulous. "That man is notorious for the crimes he's committed."_

_"I haven't been aware of it then. We were two purebloods, bored and killing time hunting game. You could call us friends, even until now. Then he gets on about his little business on the side. Amazing how you can go on talking about anything with someone you know is waiting to end his life._

_"It's a peculiar game he's made for himself. Money and thrill fill him. So he's busied himself with illegally providing vampires - at a high price - with humans," Isaya said._

_"And some hunters permit it," Soji questioned._

_"Some of them are brought into the deal. They become shareholders in the business, per se. Some of us are bound to take advantage of the differences between humans and vampires. If there are level-E and criminal vampires going around, why not make it easier for them to get what they desire?_

"_They recruit them through many means. Smuggle them in from other countries. Kidnap them. Trick them. Then drug them until they get used to the trade," Isaya answered._

_"'Get used to the trade,' you'd think they'd get drained in one go," Soji remarked._

_"You'd be surprised how, even on illegal terms, many vampires are reluctant to kill humans. That's how the business thrives. You pay a high price for a quick drink for a parched throat. You pay even higher if you kill the human. It ends up that less of them would feel anemic, so your supply stays full."_

_"This business makes sense, actually," Soji joked. "It might eventually get legalized, if you get some rights in for these, well, workers."_

_"It could actually happen when humans and vampires get fully reconciled with each other, but right now it's illegal, since you have to take humans by force to make them do it."_

_"Could be another issue, eh?" he elbowed Isaya, who remained lackluster. "Something to busy yourself with instead of all that brooding over death."_

_"Purebloods," Yuuki said, speaking for the first time. "And the way they spend their time. I should march into the association now and tell them all about you."_

_Isaya and Soji eyed her thoughtfully. Suddenly she recognized Soji; he was the father of the girl this celebration was dedicated to._

_"Do what you want, but I have to warn you," Isaya said. "That man has connections both in the Association and in the Council. Your life might end up in danger. Leave it to your brother," Then with a wave of his hand, "See how under even such capable leaders, crime still finds a way to thrive."_

_"Isaya is right. It's easier this way. When it comes down to it, you can really just watch from a distance." Soji took a sip from the goblet and for all its thickness, fake blood was still fake blood and he made a disgruntled noise._

_Yuuki supposed she should tell Kaname about it, sooner or later. Then he'd take care of it. Though she wondered whether he already knew about this, and then some._

_She had long abandoned her own drink and was slowly pouring it into the grass, careful not to let it spill on her dress or on their dark suits. She didn't know it then, but this was valuable information indeed._

Yuuki felt a slight jolt, her eyes fluttering open. A cement ceiling. She was in a narrow bed, the covers pulled up to her neck. Her boots were propped beside the bedside table where there was a faint light coming from a lamp, beside which she found her black jacket. Peeking through the thick curtain she could see that the sun has just set, enough so that there was still some light around. She must have slept long.

She was about to avert her eyes when she saw a single bat hanging upside down from a bare tree branch. She recognized it and couldn't help but feel a moment's guilt, but she kept it out of her eyes as she held its gaze defiantly.

Barely registering the plain, undecorated room, she heard footsteps and pulled the covers away. She could just make out Zero's figure leaning against the doorframe. He'd changed into a plain white shirt and pants.

"This your room?"

"Yeah. You should know that. You went straight in here," he said indifferently. He put a hand on his neck, rubbing it, and looking at him it was clear to Yuuki he must really be finding this situation difficult. It also reminded her of what she did. She felt guilty.

"Yori?"

"Sleeping," he said. And then his eyes took on a different light. "She told me what the hell was going on," He moved to the window and peeked through. The snow was just starting to fall. Yuuki noticed that the bat was no longer there. "You ran away."

For a moment she was taken aback by his accusing eyes. Then she pulled her legs up against herself. "I just wanted to visit Yori. I was getting lonely. This is nothing serious between me and Kaname."

Zero's eyes were unchanging. "You were upset. But you didn't have to bring her there." He faced her, his eyes hard against hers. "You know how much trouble you put her in? I can't even begin to imagine who could have seen her there with you, or with me. She could get targeted," he said walking towards her.

"I did try to disguise her scent," Yuuki said thoughtfully. "She was wearing some of my extra clothes. The vampires barely looked at her." She met Zero's eyes as he sat in a nearby chair facing her. "And I didn't always look like this." She gestured to her bobbed hair. "Purebloods coming in there are unheard of, anyway."

Zero ran a hand in his hair, annoyed. "That man in there was Higuchi. But I got news from the questioning this morning while you were asleep." He looked at her silently. "He's just some subordinate. He doesn't know where the main headquarters is."

Yuuki was looking almost leisurely at him, with a hand combing her hair. "And the other guy?"

"He was working mostly alone, with a few accomplices," Zero said, and leaned toward her. "I'm supposing you have more information?"

She nodded. Zero studied her for a second, and then a realization hit him. A vampire bringing a human into a room alone... Him heading the operation... He took her arm.

"You used Yori as bait." There was no telling what she was thinking as she looked up at him with hooded eyes. He squeezed her arm tighter. "You lured me in there."

"I did," she said. She actually looked a bit guilty as she twirled a lock of hair using her free hand, her eyes leaving him.

_I'm sick of being held up in the mansion for so long_, she thought, _and of all those parties, with all those vampires that I barely know, or want to know._

Yuuki was trying to align her thoughts. She thought that she probably just missed her old life and was foolishly allowing herself to be selfish. Maybe she wanted to get out of her routine. It was both thrilling and frightening to be in Zero's room at this time of night, with miles of ocean and land between her and home.

Zero's grip was painful, but her face hadn't changed as she absently stroked patterns on the sheets. "I hate being a pureblood."

Despite himself Zero let his expression relax into one of faint surprise. That might be one of the most selfish things she had said in front of him in years. One possibly related to Kaname, even. At that point he knew she really was upset.

"Do you still need some rest?"

She looked at him dubiously. "No, of course not," she said. "Actually we should be really getting Yori home."

"Yeah." He let go of her arm with a sigh. "She's over here." He stood waiting in the doorway, motioning towards another room.

She swung herself off the bed and put on her shoes. He hadn't thought to do so earlier, so out of the corner of his eye Zero took in her appearance: a tailored black dress and a long black jacket.

In spite of himself Zero pictured an upset Yuuki, barefoot in her dressing gown, dropping a few articles of clothing from her closet and swiftly shrugging into the black dress, zippering on a jacket, slipping her feet into her boots then running out the window and away from her manor with her shoulder bag.

"Yori." She put a hand on her arm. Yori's eyes slowly opened.

They stared at each other.

"I was really worried about you when you stayed for a few days in my place," she said quietly, her voice the only sound in the darkened room, moonlight from the window outlining her feet under the covers. "Something seemed to be up. But you wouldn't tell me." She held out a hand and squeezed hers. "It took up my mind even while I was working, actually."

Then she saw Zero's silhouette, and she saw something new in Yuuki's countenance. "But you must have worked it out, now." She got out of bed, smoothing out her black dress and putting on her flats. "Let's go, then."

Outside in the dark while waiting for Yori, Zero saw Yuuki with her hand around the small unopened Artemis. He dialed Kaito's number and stared at the weapon as he put his phone to his ear. Seeing him looking, she smiled, "I think it makes me look queen doesn't it?" she said, her eyes glinting red in the streetlight. She held Artemis up like a queen would her royal staff.

He continued looking at her as he talked. "Kaito, we got some new info here. Come here tomorrow morning." Yuuki had moved to lean on the wall, waiting patiently. He pocketed his phone.

Yori's flat wasn't too far. It was a room in this huge new condominium. When Yuuki had stayed she saw some of her pictures – she clearly had ventured far into her own life now. Their worlds were so different. Even though Yori hugged her tight when they were together, she knew they were completely apart now.

They'd walked back to Zero's place after ordering some takeout and started discussing how to go about getting Higuchi's boss.

"What exactly do they do to the humans?"

"What anyone would think - they drink their blood. But the catch is that the humans have a high survival rate. They get some decent customers that could afford them. Prices are going down, probably enough for the average lawbreaker. It's a whole thriving business."

"A gang business," Zero corrected. "We've taken in only a few of their men. Foot soldiers, if you call them. Barely anyone of them knows anything remotely substantial about their organization," he clicked his tongue. "And it's becoming a normality. It could evolve to become part of the vampire red light district," he said humorlessly.

"With a gang prowling around like that, humans are in even more danger," Yuuki pointed out. _People like Yori._ Yuuki didn't want to think of the possibilities. It was bad enough that there was the occasional level-E to be wary of. Now there were going to be official vampire kidnappers.

"This is valuable information. Tell me where you got it."

"I don't want to reveal my source," Yuuki said, opening a box of takeout. "You can use me as your prime source but I won't involve anyone else who, fortunately, got this info leaked to me." She held his gaze.

"Only the mob, then," Zero said, hiding his disappointment. "And do you know where they are?"

Yuuki leaned back in her chair. "The head is easy to find," she said, bringing up her memory of Isaya as they continued talking about it in the ride after the party. "We only need to go back home."

* * *

"You're telling me," Zero said, leaning his face on his fingers twined together in front of him, "That this guy lives around Cross Academy?"

"Around that area, yeah," Yuuki said, having expected his reaction. "Just his house, though. He operates somewhere else."

Zero massaged his temple. He knew the area around Cross Academy to be a peaceful place. But it did make sense, in that way. He wouldn't immediately suspect the unassuming houses there to be the living quarters of one of the most notorious vampire gangsters. The town around Cross Academy, after all, was just like any other – it's nice when taken at face value, but it had its own secrets.

"He has a separate line of legitimate businesses. He's kind of a big wig." She racked her brain for information from her own independent research, and lined them up in her head. "How are you going to take this gangster in?"

Zero comprehended her question for a second, taking a bite out of the takeout. It _was _a problem, which is why he'd called for Kaito to come in the following morning for a third opinion on the matter. It was still confidential – he didn't want to make the operation known. Not until the criminal was finally caught.

"It's a matter of proof," he finally replied. "We couldn't just bust in to take him in for questioning. He'd end up much sooner being proven innocent by his top-notch lawyer than behind bars. It would be better if we found some form of incriminating evidence first, put as much dirt on him as possible."

They ate slowly in silence for a while. "I'm just speculating, but it'll take weeks before you can take him in," she said.

"I thought as much," Tailing possible accomplices, tracing subordinates, mapping their operations. Finally, the timing to catch them in the act. Make it public. Or capture one of the subordinates and make him talk.

She was writing something down on a piece of paper. "His name is Heibei," she said, sliding the paper towards him, and standing up. He eyed the paper in his hand. It was an address, with the name she mentioned printed on top.

Back in her room, she contemplated her situation. She actually did like this sort of thing, liked it far better compared to the unending ennui in her manor, when Kaname was not around.

For a second she imagined what it would be like to be pureblood _and _a vampire hunter. The irony of it. _Finally, a career for me,_ she thought, mocking herself. Meanwhile, she pictured Kaname and his work in the Council, Zero in the Association, Yori in her corporate world.

But then she thought about Isaya and his morbid brooding. Even Heibei, who was a pureblood, and the way he'd chosen to keep himself busy. This was a decent choice. She remembered the thrill she felt running away, and the adrenaline in her veins, jolting her alive as she subdued those criminals. What's more, she'd be in the vicinity of people who were once as good as her guardians – Zero and the Chairman.

Kaname would be concerned, though, if she was involved in one of the more serious cases, like this one. Suddenly she felt the urge to be rebellious.

* * *

_It was quiet around them, in this wide windowless room. In the dark the ornate ceiling held a faint gleam even from its old age. The chains on her wrists and ankles were heavy and they chafe her skin._

_It was midnight at the end of another day and her head was against his chest listening to his heartbeat, half asleep. The couch was exquisitely comfortable and it held only Kaname, part of her body on top of him, curled on her side._

_She could feel rhythmic breathing against her hair, and his hands were still entwined with the ends of her long locks. It was a bit cold with just her thin cotton gown. His coat was left forgotten somewhere on the floor, a few buttons on his shirt unfastened._

_Yuuki was content even though she had to stay inside the manor for weeks and even months on end. This was one of the things she liked so much about their relationship – that they can fall asleep at night like this._

_She positioned herself on top of him and idly observed his face, brushing aside his locks. She was going to another party this week after helping Aidou with his work. She remembered those eyes when he told her about the event. Those eyes that always seemed to be sad, even when he was smiling. She raised her eyes now, as Kaname's lids slowly fluttered open._

_She told him all that she had found out from the party. But he was shaking his head. Now Kaname's sad face as he sat in front of her was hard to perceive._

_She was mad at him, but at the same time she understood him, somehow. Clutching her head, confused, she lunged at him and tackled him out of the sofa to the ground, the heavy chains clattering around her._

_Then she was alone on the sofa. Kaname moved towards her._

_She couldn't help but shrink against his approaching touch, but suddenly she was alone._

_The chains and manacles were all lying unfastened on the floor._

* * *

She opened her eyes to find Zero standing on her bedside, shaking her awake. "Sorry to wake you up, princess," Zero said. "Me and Kaito are going to present our proposition to the President. You better come with us."

She put some of Yori's clothes on that she borrowed – a sweater and pants – and stepped out of Zero's apartment. She found both of them and something else. There was a black husky sitting straight and still beside the entrance. She recognized it immediately. Running down the steps, she knelt in front of it and stroked its fur.

"I can't believe you followed me this far," she whispered. She held its amber eyes, and then put her arms around it. "Come here to guard me?"

"Told you it was hers," Kaito said behind her. "Just so you know, no pets allowed in the Association."

The dog growled once before turning into a batch of bats that flew away, fluttering their wings loudly. Kaito whistled.

"I'm going to do a quick pick-up first," he said. "Then we board our plane and go back to the Association main headquarters."

They'd arrived at a quiet street, many of the houses looking dejected and dusty.

Kaito knocked on one of the doors. After some time he kicked the hinge loose and pushed the door open. They stepped in.

There was a man on the floor whom Yuuki couldn't tell if he was alive or not. Kaito took him by his wrists and started to position them on his back, when in a sudden fit of alarm he cried out and lunged blindly, inadvertently towards Yuuki.

In a snap reaction she dodged and let him collide against the wall. Her blood pumping, she took his wrist and brought his arms back together herself.

She could already feel the adrenaline in her veins and her fast heartbeat. She twitched. She looked back at them both. They were looking mildly surprised.

"Not bad, miss," Kaito said, scrutinizing her work. "Would have mistaken you for a real hunter there."

"You could get used to this," Zero said, with a hint of a challenge.

Zero was smiling a little. It was a moment before Yuuki realized she was grinning right at them.

She turned her head back onto the offender, who seemed to have passed out. A bead of perspiration trailed from her temple to her cheek. She liked this. She couldn't even wipe off her grin. It was at that moment that she knew exactly what she wanted to do in the coming years.

"You want to be a vampire hunter," Zero said, as if reading her mind.

"If you want that, there's a lot of work to do. We're that short on people," Kaito said nonchalantly. "You'll get real busy."

A wave of nostalgia hit her on Zero's remark. Her eyes fell on him as he took the man from her. It was true. She was raised by the President, too. She had come to have a knack for this sort of thing.

It felt like being a guardian – someone who protected people, including her best friend, Yori.

And to take a step to fully realize that, Yuuki had made this decision. Already her head was reeling with ways to corner that Heibei.

Still not facing them, she felt a newfound determination. "I'll become a vampire hunter."


End file.
